Zeon x Lapis : Gem and Evil
by Mudmee35
Summary: This is a crossover between
1. Chapter 1 : Mirror Gem

Zeon x Lapis : Gem and Evil

Note : This is a crossover between Zatch Bell and Steven Universe. I'm sorry for it but the title I put it was wrong. Gash Bell and his friends were back.

Chapter 1 : Mirror Gem

Location : Galaxy Wrap

In the Galaxy Wrap, Pearl found a mirror, then someone punch her, took a mirror away, and bring it to Zeon.

Location : Faudo Head

Zeon was waiting for it bored, but the person gave it to Zeon, the person reveal was Dufort who was Zeon Partner. Zeon said while bored "Uhh my brother took Bao away from me and I will take a revenge on him!" Dufort appear to Zeon saying "I found a Mirror from unknown location" Zeon grab the mirror and said "This should take my revenge on Gash" You should know about Gash, he was Kiyomaro friend, and a twin brother of Zeon. "Hehehe find my brother who stole a Bao from me" Zeon say while grabbing the mirror. The mirror doesn't show everything. "What's this mirror show nothing! Ughh I can't get revenge on Zatch!" said Zeon.

Location : Kiyomaro House

Kiyomaro was reading a book while Gash was playing with his friend on the playground. Someone knocking on the door, "Can I come in?" Someone said while knocking on the door, "Sure" said Kiyomaro Mom. Someone come in Kiyomaro House, it reveal as the Crystal Gem and Steven Universe. Hana then said "I don't know who are you.", "We are the Crystal Gem and we protect the Earth from Corrupted Gem and Homeworld Gems." said Crystal Gems. Pearl said "I am Pearl", Amethyst saying while eating "Hey I am Amethyst.", Garnet said "And I am Garnet." "Umm I am Hana Takamine and I have my son here, his name is Kiyomaro, he was smart but he can tell you." Hana said. Garnet said "Where is your son", "He upstairs" said Hana. Pearl said "We must go upstairs", but Hana said "wait", Amethyst then said "What", Hana saying "I also have other people staying here, his name was Gash but he play with his friend" Patie said while opening the door "Umm who are you, you are not Gash-chan" "That right-gero-" said Byonko "Umm guy they are the Crystal Gems (introduced to Pearl) this is Pearl (introduced to Amethyst) this is Amethyst (introduced to Garnet) and this is Garnet" Crystal Gems then said "Nice to meet you" "My name is Patie and I'm Gash Girlfriend" said Patie, "And I'm Byonko" said Byonko. "Umm wait where is Steven" said the Crystal Gems "Steven Back!" said Steven "Umm wait what are you playing?" said Pearl "This is my friend (introduced to Gash) this is Gash (introduced to Tio) this is Tio (introduced to Kanchome) this is Kanchome" said Steven. "Hey" said Kiyomaro, Kiyomaro see a Crystal Gems and said to Gash Bell "Why do you let somebody I don't know to come here!" Gash Bell then said "This is my friends!" Gash introduced the Crystal Gems to Kiyomaro. "I wish my friend could meet this one" said Kiyomaro "Well I wonder if Megumi come here and say to you" said Tio "Gash-chan will you be my boyfriend" said Patie "No" said Gash "Why you!" said Patie as she was chasing Gash. "Uwaaaaaah" said Gash "Umm you should give up on Gash" said Tio "No!" said Patie. Then Gash friends partner knock on the door and said "Can we come in" Uru" said Gash as he opened the door. "Umm who is these guys?" said Megumi "It a crystal gems Megumi!" said Tio Umagon then recognized a Crystal Gems from the comic and said to Sunbeam "Merumerume(They are the one that save the Earth)" "That is groovy Umagon!" said Sunbeam "Umm what do you need from us" said Kiyomaro "I found a mirror in the Galaxy Wrap I was found unconscious here" said Pearl. "Wait what" said Kiyomaro Garnet said "Yes we need to get it back" Kiyomaro said "I will find it" Crystal Gems said "Thank You!" They go back to their own universe. Kiyomaro said "We need to found a mirror everyone right Gash!" "Unu" said Gash "Yes we will" said Kiyomaro friends. They tried to find a mirror everywhere but could not found it.

Location : Faudo Head

"Heh sound boring." said Zeon as he add "Who is this guy" "They are the Crystal Gems Zeon" said Dufort "Hah a Crystal Gems, they won't work on me" said Zeon the mirror then show a image of the gem pulled by the random figure. "So I pulled the gem out of this mirror heh sound funny" said Zeon. Zeon pulled the gem but the gem wouldn't out. Zeon "Uhh I think I should find somewhere else.

Location : Beach

Zeon found it to be exactly the water surrounding over him. Zeon pulled out the gem and the mirror crashed toward him. The gem reveal to be a girl, the girl then faint, but Zeon hold her. "Thank you for saving me." said the girl while fainting. Zeon said "Wait no uhh I can't do this, she is not a mamodo, she is someone else!" Zeon then hold her to Zeon location.

Location : Faudo Head

He then ask Cherish "Please just heal her." "Umm but who is this girl, a mamodo." said Cherish "It not a mamodo it someone else." Zeon said as he worried "Umm Okay." said Cherish while healing a girl. Riou then said to Zeon "Umm Zeon I need something to tell you." said Riou while curious "What?" said Zeon as he was annoyed. "Is she a mamodo?" said Riou "No she's is not a mamodo, I think she's a gem." said Zeon "What's a gem!" said Riou while shocked. "I know you must be shock but please don't tell the other comrades." said Zeon "Yes Zeon." said Riou


	2. Chapter 2 : Zeon First Meet with a Gem

Zeon x Lapis : Gem and Evil

Note : Lapis Lazuli and Tio will be a protagonist on this chapter. Well you must know why Cherish know about Zeon past because Zeon talk to her.

Chapter 2 : Zeon First Meet with a Gem

Location : Faudo Head

Lapis wakes up and see that she was healed. There a woman with blonde hair, but Lapis don't know what to do and where is she so she decided to ask a woman "Where am I" said Lapis while asking question "Umm this is where Faudo is umm can I ask your name" said the woman while answering "Umm my name is Lapis Lazuli and I trapped in the mirror" said Lapis while introduced her name "Umm who are you" said Lapis while asking a woman "Umm me my name is Cherish and this is my partner Nicolas I know you mistake her for a boy but she was a girl" said Cherish while introduced her name. The white-haired boy then came in and said to a girl "Are you okay" said Zeon asking her "Umm I'm okay" said Lapis "Umm who are you" said Lapis "That none of your business!" said the white-haired boy as he leaves the room. "Umm he was Zeon" said Cherish "Umm why he acting so cold" said Lapis "He want to take his revenge on his brother" said Cherish "Why he want to take a revenge on his brother" said Lapis "Just because his brother took a Bao from him, he ask his father why his father gave Bao to his brother instead of him, but his father ask his knight to give him harsh training" said Cherish "Wait why his knight give him harsh training" said Lapis "No his knight trust in Zeon, his name was Rajin" said Cherish. Riou then came in and said "Hey you are going to join the member of Faudo today" said Riou "No I don't want it" said Lapis "Why" said Riou "I want what to take revenge on someone who imprisoned me in there" said Lapis. Lapis don't want to join him, she want to revenge on someone who imprisoned her.

Location : Kiyomaro House

Gash Bell playing Vulcan 300 with his friend, then suddenly Patie came over to Gash and ask him "Why you reject my love anytime" said Patie "Just because I lost my memories" said Gash "That why you reject me" said Patie "Umm my name is Patie okay" said Patie "Well that good, now time for Yellowtail" said Gash "But wait" said Gash "Why do you fell in love with me" said Gash "Well I see you caught your favorite food that why I fall in love with you" said Patie. Tio got jealous that Gash loves Patie better than her so she decided to get out of Kiyomaro House. "Tio where are you going" said Gash "That none of your business" said Tio. Tio get out of her house then she bumped into someone else "Watch where you going little brat" said random person "I'm sorry" said Tio. Tio go to street then a bullies grab her "Little girl let just forget about that blonde-haired boy we will take care of you far better" said Bullies "Let me go you idiot" said Tio as she kick his ass. "Ahh you little brat I will abuse you" said Bullies "Ha you can't bullies her whatever you want" said Maruss "What the hell who are you" said Bullies "I'm Tio childhood friend but I won't let you bullies her" said Maruss "You want to take abuse little brat" said Bullies "Anytime" said Maruss. The bullies fight with him, Maruss take a beat from Bullies. Tio then distracted the Bullies with her bag then throw at them. The Bullies then failed to fight Maruss. "Are you okay" said Maruss "I'm fine" said Tio "I know he mean but he have a good heart" Tio through "Umm let me heal you" said Tio "Thank you" said Maruss "Why you have to protect me" said Tio "Just because I love you" said Maruss. This is the first time Tio have heard Maruss word. Tio don't know what to with Maruss even through he betray Tio, Tio said "I love you too" "You love me" said Maruss "Yes just because you save me from the bad guy and you are my childhood friend that why" said Tio "Why you love me even through you love Zatch" said Maruss Tio then cry and said "Because he with another girl now" said Tio "Wait what" said Maruss "Well you love Gash right but you still have me" said Maruss. Tio and Maruss are now a couple.

Location : Faudo Head

Zeon was waiting for his younger brother to come but his younger brother doesn't come. "Ahh my mirror broke because of this non-mamodo girl" said Zeon. Zeon waiting for his brother and he found Lapis siting in Faudo Head, Zeon then said "Hey non-mamodo girl how ya doin'" "I'm fine" said Lapis "Hey wanna come with me" said Zeon "No I hate earth" said Lapis "Is Earth your home" said Zeon "No" said Lapis "Homeworld is my home" said Lapis "Just who are you anyway" said Zeon "I'm a Homeworld Gem" said Lapis "Umm what are your favorite gemstone" said Lapis "My favorite gemstone is Lapis Lazuli" said Zeon "My name is also too" said Lapis. Lapis explain about her name to Zeon. They are now friends.


	3. Chapter 3 : Zeon First Friend

Zeon x Lapis : Gem and Evil

Notes: This chapter will center around Gash Bell, Zeon Bell, Lapis Lazuli, Tio, Kolulu, Patie, and Pearl. Zeon feeling toward Lapis will be reveal at Chapter 4.

Chapter 3 : Zeon First Friend

Location: Kiyomaro House

Gash Bell playing Vulcan with Patie, then someone knock on the door. "Unu(Yes) come on in." said Gash. Someone came in and it reveal as Kolulu, "Kolulu-chan" said Gash "Gash" said Kolulu "Why you stay away from my Gash-chan!" said Patie as she angered "No Kolulu and me were friends." said Gash "What friends!" said Patie as she surprised "Yes Gash and me were friends." said Kolulu "I'm sorry I thought you were Gash girlfriend" said Patie "Nevermind I will forgive you." said Patie "Hey Gash I'm back." said Tio "Tio!" said Gash "Well Gash I was back and I will strang led you!" said Tio "Wahhhhhh!" said Gash "Don't strangled Gash! Gash is my crush!" said Patie "Ohh yeah, Stupid Ugly Face!" said Tio "U-ugly!" said Patie "Why you!" said Patie. They got into a fight, "Not you two!" said Gash "Ohh Tio you would get in trouble but I'm glad I didn't get in trouble." said Kolulu "Let avoid this girls." said Gash "Umm okay." said Kolulu.

Location : Streets

Gash and Kolulu were playing video games , Kolulu play Social Simulator games while Gash playing Street Fighter 2. Kolulu brought Gash a Yellowtail, Gash chomped on it, Kolulu being gentle to Gash. They get along well.

Location : Beach(Night)

Kolulu goes to the beach at Night to find Gash Bell who missing, Kolulu tries to find him, but she failed. She found a Random Girl siting at the beach, Kolulu decided to ask her "Hey Big Sister where can I find Gash he should be around somewhere." said Kolulu "No I didn't see him." said Random Girl "Well but wait what your name." said Kolulu "I'm Lapis Lazuli and I'm a cracked gem." said Lapis "You are a gem!" said Kolulu "Gash I found a gem!" said Kolulu "Where is just a girl?" said Gash "Her name is Lapis Lazuli" said Kolulu to Gash "Lapis this is Gash" said Kolulu to Lapis "Hi nice to meet you we could be friends" "Thank you" said Lapis "We could be friends sometime Lapis" said Kolulu. "Yes Unu everyone is so kind to you they so excited to meet you" said Gash. But Lapis disappeared, Kolulu ask Gash "Why are you lost I worried about you" said Kolulu "Because I find my Yellowtail Hahahahaha!" said Gash "Ahh Gash you should not eating your Yellowtail at nights" said Kolulu "Unu(okay)" said Gash. They were were back to Kiyomaro House, Gash tell everyone that he found someone and her name is Lapis Lazuli. Gash Friends were so excited to meet her.

Location : Faudo(Night)

Lapis were back in Faudo and Zeon worried about her and ask her. "Umm are you okay" said Zeon "Umm I'm fine" said Lapis "Well you must get back into your room" said Zeon "Ughh fine acting cold whatever you want" said Lapis. Lapis go back into her room, but Zeon fell-in-love with her in first sight, but he was nervous and don't know what true love. So Zeon think about his past, in his past somegirl fell-in-love with him but was failed as somegirl haves a boyfriend and said she don't interest in love. Zeon don't want that and don't want to tell Lapis that Zeon truly loves her and Lapis do the same thing as somegirl. He was sad how somegirl was doing like that so he was jealous and he decided to kill her to make her boyfriend sad over her love. Zeon don't want to kill Lapis or his father but he hates Gash and want to kill him and take Bao from him. Zeon then go his room and sad over his loss. Lapis and Zeon are friends.

Location : Beach City(Night)

Pearl dream about Rose, she laughed and said to her that they going to the galaxy, but Rose reveal to have Greg face on her. Pearl then wakes up and face palm and said "Why do I need to dream about Greg anything." So Pearl goes back to her sleep.

Location : Kiyomaro House

Gash Bell then wakes up and go to school with Kiyomaro but Kiyomaro said to Gash that he need to go to the playground to play with her friend. Gash was so scared that Naomi might bully him. In the yesterday sleep Gash had a nightmare about marrying bribe. Gash then said to her "Tio,Patie,Kolulu is that you" Gash then open the bribe hood but reveal to be Naomi "Gash-chan I love you since forever" said Naomi. Naomi going to kiss Gash but Gash run away hoping that Naomi should go marry with someone else. Gash was so scared that Naomi will bully him again and again. Gash was so scared so he decided to playground to play with his friends. But Naomi ruin his castle "Why do Naomi have to ruin me everything" said Gash. Gash don't like Naomi attitude and don't want to marry her so Gash want to marry with someone else.

Location : Street

Gash notice a letter was in his mailbox, he read the letter."Ahh is the love letter I wonder what is this mean" said Gash "Gash, meet at the fountain at 4:00 pm okay" letter read by Gash."Unu" said Gash. He leaves his home and meet at a fountain at 4:00 pm waiting for his true love. The woman is reveal as Patie who have a deep crush on Gash. "What wrong Patie anything wrong with you" said Gash "Gash there something I want to tell you" said Patie "Unu, I hear anything" said Gash "That I loves you" said Gash. Gash didn't know that Patie say she loves him, Gash was surprised that he have his true love, and know that loves is a feeling."Gash I know you rejected me but I don't want Zophise to get revenge on me" said Patie "I loves you too" said Gash "Gash I know you like me" said Patie "Just because you have a kind-hearted like me Patie I love you" said Gash. Patie then hugged Gash, "You are too tight Patie" said Gash "Umm ohh yeah my favorite food was Yellowtail bring me some" said Gash "Okay Gash" said Patie. Gash and Patie are now couple.

Location : Faudo Head

Zeon ask his minions to find Lapis, but his minions said to Zeon that they didn't find her. "Where is that Non-Mamodo girl" said Zeon "I didn't found her master" said Riou "Uhh where this she go now" said Zeon. Zeon know her location were the beach so Zeon decided to found her on the world.

Location : Beach

Zeon finding Lapis at the Beach and said to her "Where are you going I been looking for you" said Zeon "I'm sorry Zeon but I want to go to my home" said Lapis "Why you hates Earth so much why" said Zeon "Because I'm just a Homeworld gem" said Lapis "You look like my brother" said Zeon "Ohh yeah sometime I look like your brother but I'm genderless" said Lapis "That it get out of my way or I will crush you like a bug" said Zeon "That it I will get out of your way and I never see you again" said Lapis. Zeon was heartbroken and failed to confess his loves to Lapis now. Zeon and Lapis are now ex-friends.


	4. Chapter 4 : Zeon Break-Up and Girlfriend

Zeon x Lapis : Gem and Evil

Chapter 4 : Zeon Break-Up

Notes : Zeon, Kolulu, and Patie will be protagonist on this chapter.

Location : Faudo Head

Since Zeon break up with Lapis, Zeon don't hate Lapis he just loves her. Zeon want Lapis to be his boyfriend, buts Lapis just want to be a full Gem. Zeon then go to the beach to find Lapis.

Location : Beach

Zeon founded her at the water, then Zeon then ask Lapis "Please let me in I'm sorry" said Zeon. Zeon came in but Lapis said "What do you want!" said Lapis "I want to ask you why you hate Earth" said Zeon "I just don't care about Earth I care about Homeworld" said Lapis "I'm just a cracked gem" said Lapis "Well I think I fix this" said Zeon "You can't fix this only Rose who can fix this" said Lapis. Zeon can't fix her gem since he was a Mamodo and can't use healing power so Zeon go back to Steven Dimension in order to find Rose.

Location : Beach City

Zeon ask the civilian where is Rose but they won't tell him where it is. But the Crystal Gem found Zeon tries to find Rose. "Where are you finding?" said Pearl "Yeah where are you finding" said Amethyst "I tries to find someone like Rose" said Zeon "Yes he in the beachhouse follow me" said Garnet. Zeon followed the Crystal Gem to the Beach House, Zeon then founded Steven eating Cookie Cat. "Hey who is this guy" said Steven "This is someone who find Rose" said Crystal Gem "Nice to meet you I'm Zeon" said Zeon "And I'm Steven Rose is my mom!" said Steven "Ohh I found Rose Son so I can heal Lapis" said Zeon "Who Lapis" said Steven "It a mirror gem" said Garnet. Pearl then show Steven a picture of Lapis. "Umm Steven you can go with Zeon" said Pearl "Yes another healing" said Steven. Steven go with Zeon to Zatch Bell Universe.

Location : Beach

Zeon and Steven then go to the water to heal Lapis. "Well Lapis here Steven he was Rose son" said Zeon "I know him" said Lapis "How do you know him" said Zeon "He was Steven from my dimension I met him when he release me" said Lapis "Thank you now Steven you can fix the gem" said Zeon. Steven then lick his hand and use it on Lapis. Lapis then heal and said "Thank You now I can go back to my home" said Lapis. "Wait" said Zeon. "Please just go out Steven" said Zeon. Steven then go out of the water. "There something I want to tell you" said Zeon "Uhh what" said Lapis "Well since your thank to me, I loves you" said Zeon. "What!" Lapis surprised "I don't want to kill you just like someone who has a crush on me" said Zeon. Lapis also liked Zeon as a friend, but she can't just because she don't know about Mamodo, she decided to accepted Zeon loves. "Yes I accepted your love" said Lapis "Will you be my boyfriend" said Zeon "Yes" said Lapis "Well since we are couple can I call you 'Lapis'" said Zeon "Yes you can called me Lapis" said Lapis. Zeon and Lapis are now couple.

Location : Street

Kolulu go to Lori House to see her. "Hey Lori" said Kolulu "Hello Kolulu" said Lori "Umm do you have a boyfriend" said Kolulu. Lori then blushed and said "Umm yes I have his name is Haru" said Lori "And he also have a adopted child his name is Sugino" said Lori "Ohh I want to meet him" said Kolulu "Maybe next time" said Lori "Aww but I want to meet him" said Kolulu "Okay then how about we go to the Playground" said Lori "Yay" said Kolulu. Kolulu and Lori go to the Playground then Kolulu found Zatch and new two friends building the castle. "Hello Zatch" said Kolulu "Hello Kolu-" said Zatch. Naomi then ruin Zatch Castle. "Uwahhhh my castle is ruined!" said Zatch "What a stupid crybaby you are!" said Naomi "Just leave him alone" said the boy with green hair "Yeah just leave him alone bullies" said the boy with orange hair. "Ohh yeah do you wanna fight me haha" said Naomi "Yeah Zatch Bell is a crybaby even since Zatch put lighting out of his mouth" said the boys. They fighting for Zatch then Zatch know it that he don't like fighting. Kolulu then sneaked in a fight then ask a boy with green hair "Umm what your name". The boy with the green hair then give the notebook and said "Go!". Kolulu then go back to Lori House to read a notebook "Kolulu have you met me I'm Sugino, I have a partner name Haru just because I'm not a human, I'm just a Mamodo" said Kolulu as she read a book. She found a secret word but could not open it so she decided to keep it. Kolulu then play with a doll. Kolulu and Sugino are now strangers.

Location : Kiyomaro House

Patie go in Kiyomaro House then she ask Gash "Will you date with me on Observatory Tower at 1:00 pm" said Patie "Unu" said Gash. Gash then decided to go to Observatory Tower at 1:00 pm to meet Patie.

Location : Observatory Tower

Gash go with Patie to eat watch the skies, they are buying the comic and look at the place at the telescope. Patie then said to Gash that "Who erase your memories" "Zeon is the one that do it" said Gash "Why is he your brother" said Patie "I don't know" said Gash. Gash know his memories that Zeon is the one that do it he want to ask his brother why he take revenge on him. Patie and Gash now couple.


	5. Chapter 5 : Girlfriend can Die or Lost

Zeon x Lapis : Gem and Evil

Notes : This is the first time I make my OC in my fanfiction.

Chapter 5 : Girlfriend can Die or Lost

Location : Faudo Head (Evening)

Zeon wanna go on a date with Lapis. Zeon think the mirror doesn't project Gash image but copy Gash, Zeon, and other Mamodo who found this mirror. Zeon want to ask Lapis who is this mirror and why the mirror copy him and Gash. Zeon then ask Dufort to found another mirror to project Gash image. However Dufort say there no mirror who project image. Zeon out of jealously punch the wall and said "Why don't you find it, I want to take my revenge on Gash, then ask Lapis why she copy me and him!". "But she have a girlfriend." said Dufort "What is she a lesbian!" said Zeon "No her name is Peridot." said Dufort "Hah a girlfriend I wanna kill Lapis right now!" said Zeon. Zeon didn't care if Lapis have girlfriend or not Zeon will kill her just like the other girl did. Lapis didn't cheat on Zeon.

Location : Kiyomaro House (Morning)

Today is Kiyomaro School Day, he go to school and study. But Gash caught Kiyomaro Leg and said "I want to go to school Kiyomaro!". "Go to playground." said Kiyomaro "Noooooo!" said Gash. He have a Vulcan 300 inside of him and said to him "Now I have Vulcan 300, time to play with my friend!" said Gash. Suddenly his friends came to his house and said "Hello Gash.". "Hello Guys!" said Gash. Gash see Naomi standing behind Tio and said "I love you Gash marry me!". "Noooo, who bring her here!" said Gash. "I was the one who bring her here" said Peridot. "Why you bring her here, and who are you!" said Gash. "I am a Peridot, a Homeworld Gems and why I bring her here just because she your girlfriend" said Peridot "But she bully me!" said Gash "Fine I make her go away." said Peridot. "Naomi you can't go to Kiyomaro House because you bully Gash." said Peridot "Why but I love Gash!" said Naomi. "I am the only one who Gash love hahaha no other girls marries with him and loves him forever!" said Patie "Whatttttt!" said Tio "Because Gash love me that why!" said Patie "Are you sure Gash?" said Tio "Umm, yes." said Gash "I will strangle you!" said Tio with scary face. "Nooooooooo!" said Gash. Tio strangle Gash while Patie stop Tio from strangle Gash. Gash play Vulcan 300 with his friends. Gash and his friends get along well.

Location : Faudo Head (Morning)

Zeon was playing Wulcan 300, Wulcan 300 is a evil version of Vulcan 300, it have a blue one. Zeon want to ask Lapis, but Dufort said "If you kill your girlfriend, you will be despair and seen pain, you will suicide and die." said Dufort. Lapis then appear to Zeon and said "Umm Zeon I'm back." "There something I want to talk to you." said Zeon "Umm right you want to talk, then speak." said Lapis "Umm, why you have to copy me anyway, do you know how much I take my revenge on Gash and kill anyone who get in my way." said Zeon "Do you know how much you feel about me, you are the one who jealous of me, hate me, and being such a jerk to me, is just because your brother took a Bao from you, and you take a revenge on him, you know, vengence is wrong." said Lapis "No Gash took Bao from me, and why you loves Peridot?" said Zeon "Just because I likes her, she help me from Jasper a month ago." said Lapis. Zeon think about the flashback about his parents bully him, neglect him, and give him a harsh training.

Location : Royal Bell Palace (8 Years Ago)

Zeon mother going to labour and Zeon father take her to the hospital to give birth to a baby. The nurse help her to birth a baby, but then a nurse deliver a baby to Zeon mother "It a Boy!". Zeon mother then ask the baby that "You will be a kind one just like me." "Ohh yeah since you give birth to a baby what should we name him." said King Bell "Let call him Gash." said Queen Bell "Ohh Gash that a nice name, when he turn 1, I will give him Bao." said King Bell. Zeon get jealous of Gash he want to kill him, he hate how much Gash receive Bao, so King Bell give Zeon a harsh training so Zeon could be stronger.

Location : Faudo Head (Morning)

Zeon didn't not want this to happen to Lapis so Zeon kiss her. Zeon then finish kissing her and said "Well like I said, I like you." "You said that yesterday doesn't you." said Lapis. Zeon asked Lapis on a date at Laboratory at 6:00 AM at tomorrow.

Location : Kiyomaro School (Morning)

Kiyomaro study at school and he was graduates. The teacher said that Kiyomaro will become high school student. Kiyomaro check the new student list, Kiyomaro look at the name Shion, Dasuke, Casuro, and Kikio. Dasuke have a male school uniform, white eye, white hair, and wear green shoe. Casuro have a male school uniform, red eye, school shoe, black hair. Kikio have a female school uniform, purple eye, school shoe, and red hair. "Wait Shion that name, I know her that before I think she back!" said Kiyomaro. Suzy watch new student list, and found the name Shion. "No way, how can she get back, I will kill her for getting Kiyomaro!" said Suzy. Kiyomaro and Suzy are both childhood friend.

Location : Kiyomaro House (Morning)

Kiyomaro came into his house and said "Gash, I'm back here your Yellowtail." "Yellowtail here I come!" said Gash "No don't eat me!" said Yellowtail "Hahahaha is the talking Yellowtail Gash you can't eat them hahaha!" said Kiyomaro "Kiyomaro why!" said Gash. Dasuke knocked on the door and said "Can I please come in?". "Yes (I don't know is a enemy, I have a second Mamodo Battle)." said Kiyomaro. Dasuke came in. "Who are you!" said Kiyomaro "My name is Dasuke, I am a spiritual successor of my family, nice to meet you." said Dasuke. Dasuke wear a spirit white T-Shirt, white jean, and a blue shoe. "Nice to meet you I'm Kiyomaro." said Kiyomaro. "Yeah there something I want to tell you." said Dasuke "Umm yes." said Kiyomaro. Dasuke whisper into his ear "That I love Suzy.". "Wait what!" said Kiyomaro. "Umm she just bumped at me, I helped her, and have a crush on her." said Dasuke. Kiyomaro and Dasuke are now friends.

Tiara : Hey dude my name is Tiara Kemuri, umm yes I didn't appear in Chapter 1,2,3,4. And the question is, What happen to Zeon and Lapis, did they have children? The answer is yes, his name is Cobalt Bell. Did Dasuke have a crush on Suzy? Umm yes, but I make Dasuke to reveal his feeling on her in Chapter 7. Did Kiyomaro get jealous of Dasuke? No he not, he loves Megumi. Why didn't you make Kiyomaro x Suzy? The answer is I don't want Kiyomaro to hates Suzy, bullies her, and neglect her like this. Do you hates Suzy? No I don't hate Suzy. Did Dasuke and Suzy have children? The answer is yes, he will be Cobalt partner. That's it Bye Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 : Trust and Friendship

Zeon x Lapis : Gem and Evil

Notes : There is no more of Zatch x Patie, Zeon x Lapis and more of Maruss x Tio.

Chapter 6 : Trust and Friendship

Location : Street

Tio went into street, she was going to buy dolls, but was failed. She founded Maruss who want a flower to give someone who he loves. Tio then asked Maruss, "What are you buying for?". Maruss blushed then said, "Umm nothing." Tio said, "Umm how are you today." Maruss said, "Umm I'm a little bit fine." Tio said, "Umm can I show you a second." Maruss said while blushed "Umm sure." Tio said, while being joyful "Thank you."

Location : Tio Home

Tio build something that Maruss likes while Megumi just get up and said, "Umm Tio what are you doing." Tio said, joyful, "Just doing for my love interest." Megumi said, "Who your love interest." Tio whisper into her ear, "Just a secret." Tio and Megumi were both sleep.

Location : Street

Tio gone to street, she found Maruss and gift him. Tio said "There something I want to give you.". Maruss said "Umm yes.". Tio give him a doll of Maruss and Tio to Maruss. Maruss said "Umm thank, but this doll kinda remind me of you so I give you this." Tio said "Umm yes.". Maruss bring Tio doll back to Tio. The bully see Maruss and said "Leader this is this the guy that make us lose." The Bully Leader was a girl. The Bully Leader said "Ohh is that boy you talking about, ha you wanna fight with me." Maruss said, fused with jealousy "Get off of my Girlfriend, you punk." Bully Leader said "Ha she your girlfriend, I was the one who you get along." Maruss said "I won't join you and never will!" Maruss and the Bully Leader fight each other. Maruss throw a punch at her but she dodge it. She punched Maruss through his stomach. Tio then tired to call the police and said "There someone who got abuse help!" Police came into Bully Leader Group and said "Hey get off of this boy!" Bullies said "Ahh is the police runnnnnn!". The Bullies got chased by Police. Tio came to Maruss and said "Are you okay, I will heal with my healing spell." Tio heal Maruss with her healing spell but was failed. Tio said "Ohh no my healing spell can't work on Maruss, I have to take him to hospital." Tio take Maruss to a hospital.

Location : Hospital

Tio take Maruss to hospital then Megumi show up. Megumi said, "What wrong Tio and is that Maruss!". Tio said, "Yes that was Maruss, he was rude to me but now he was nice to me." Tio add "Please don't tell Kiyomaro and all my friend!" Megumi said, "Okay I won't tell everybody." Tio take Maruss to the nurse and said, "Please help him, he been punch through his stomach." The Nurse said while calm Tio, "Okay I will tell the Doctor to heal this boy." The Nurse and The Doctor take Maruss to his room. Tio worried about Maruss and said, "I wish he could be fine." Tio go home with Megumi, then suddenly the boy with a yellow hair with pink and blue tip on it, have short hair with ponytail, yellow star shirt, orange jean, and yellow shoe on it. The boy with yellow hair said, "Umm is this for you." He show Maruss Doll and Tio Doll to Tio. Tio said, "Umm that boy with yellow hair is not mine, but that girl is mine." The boy with yellow hair gave Tio doll to Tio. Tio keep it and go back home.

Tiara : Hehehe dude you know that boy right. This is a human version of Lemmy Koopa.

Lemmy Koopa : Hey Tiara, do you write about me, I want to draw a ball of you too!

Tiara : Ohh hell no!

Bowser : Hey Tiara what about me!

Tiara : Dude you should be in Chapter 8 sorry.

Wendy O. Koopa : Hey Tiara wanna write about me!

Tiara : I said you, Koopalings, and Bowser are in Chapter 8, You moron!

Wendy O. Koopa : Umm okay.

Tiara : Hey Dude it's me Tiara35 a.k.a Tiara Kemuri, how are you today I'm fine. Well in Chapter 7 I will be release Dasuke feeling toward Suzy. Hehe I wonder how it came out.


	7. Chapter 7 : Dasuke Feeling and MT

Zeon x Lapis : Gem and Evil

Notes : Dasuke will reveal his feeling to Suzume. Maruss will also reveal his feeling to Tio.

Chapter 7 : Dasuke Feeling and Maruss x Tio Forever

Locations : School

Kiyomaro go to school but he doesn't skip class. He see Shion who was talking to Casuro. Kiyomaro talk to Shion, "Who is this guy?"

"Oh this is Casuro, Kiyomaro." said Shion.

"Hi I'm Casuro!" said Casuro.

"Casuro this is Kiyomaro I talking about." said Shion.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Kiyomaro." said Kiyomaro.

"Ughh I forgot to test!" said Casuro.

"Oh yes today is test study with me Casuro." said Kiyomaro.

"And I have to start my band!" said Casuro.

"Shion I will study with you and Casuro." said Kiyomaro.

"Umm yes." said Shion.

Kiyomaro study with Casuro and Shion. Test is coming and Kiyomaro, Shion, and Casuro got good scores on test.

"Thank you Kiyomaro I couldn't done this without you." said Casuro.

"Thank you Kiyomaro." said Shion.

"Now I have to start my band!" said Casuro.

Afterschool, Dasuke send his letter to Suzy locker. Suzy came to her locker but the letter came out. Suzy read the letter 'Please meet me at Afterschool I will speak to you'.

"That must be Kiyomaro!" said Suzy.

Suzy go to bench but found Dasuke who have a crush on her.

"You are not Kiyomaro, who are you?" said Suzy.

"Umm I'm Dasuke and I'm a Youkai." said Dasuke

"Y-y-Youkai!" said Suzy.

Suzy then faint. Dasuke said "Suzy are you okay, I will take you to Nurse Room."

Dasuke carried Suzy to Nurse Room. Suzy then sleep and Dasuke talk to Nurse "Are Suzy gonna be okay?"

"Yes she gonna be okay, she just failed." said Nurse.

"Phew I glad she okay." said Dasuke.

"Hey hey Suzy wake up." said Dasuke. Suzy then wakes up and see Dasuke.

"Umm you said you were a Youkai but who your father." said Suzy.

"Whisper he so not very smart and stupid." said Dasuke and added, "There something I want to tell you."

"Umm yes." said Suzy.

"Let just forget about Kiyomaro he loves Megumi more than you Suzy." said Dasuke.

Suzy was heartbroken by Kiyomaro. She loves Kiyomaro but he loves Megumi. Suzy tried to find a knife.

"Umm you want this." said Dasuke holding a knife.

"Hey that my knife give it back!" said Suzy.

"No! You are a Yandere now!" said Dasuke.

"Who's a yandere tell me!" said Suzy.

"Yandere is a female who kill another girl who haves a crush on Senpai and Senpai won't never loves a female anymore because the female kill another female!" said Dasuke.

Suzy then cried. "Let find someone that have a crush on you." said Dasuke then added, "Kiyomaro loves Megumi than you Suzy, sorry for shouting out loud but I love you more than everyone else."

Suzy then cried again. She want to be with Kiyomaro. She don't want to be with someone else.

"But I want to be with Kiyomaro." said Suzy crying.

"I'm sorry love is a feeling toward someone, you must love someone else and loves Kiyomaro what do you choose." said Dasuke.

"Umm you remind me of Kiyomaro so I choose you." said Suzy.

Dasuke then hug Suzy. Suzy then watch a Youkai floating around.

"Y-Y-Youkai!" said Suzy then faint."

"Dasuke time to go home lazy ass!" said Whisper.

"Fine I will go home." said Dasuke.

Dasuke go home with Whisper while Suzy go home with her mom.

Locations : Hospital

"Maruss do you want take a medicine?" said Tio.

"No!" said Maruss.

Maruss pushed off the medicine. But Tio picked it up.

"If you don't use your medicine you will be sick." said Tio.

"No matter how many I hurt, I hate this doctor!" said Maruss.

"You mean you hate the doctor." said Tio.

"Yes I hate it when they perform a surgery to my dad!" said Maruss.

"Then what's next?" said Tio.

"My father died just because of them!" said Maruss.

"I know your father died but you are so kind to me." said Tio.

Maruss don't know Tio before. His heart thumped like he use loves her or something, he remind her of his family.

"I also was just like you too." said Tio.

"What!?" said Maruss.

"My family died because of fire. It because of Zofis, I shouldn't have been!" said Tio.

"Who Zofis?" said Maruss.

"Zofis is the mamodo that release the ancient mamodo to burn our book!" said Tio and added "And also he killed Ted and Cherish parent!"

"I'm sorry Tio, I wouldn't be someone bad but now I will try to befriend Zatch and everyone else." said Maruss.

Maruss kiss her which Tio didn't know that before.

"U-umm Maruss?" said Tio.

"Yes." said Maruss.

"I don't know what to do but will you sex with me." said Tio.

"W-what!? Of course I know I-I!" said Maruss.

Tio left the hospital while Megumi waiting.

"Hey how are you Tio? Anything fine?" said Megumi.

"Anything is just like fine." said Tio.

Tio and Megumi both go home.

End

Tiara : Hello guys my name is Tiara35 and today we will make a preview of Zatch Bell x Yo-Kai Watch crossover let go!

Kiyomaro and his friends go to Dasuke house which Kiyomaro never go before. But Kiyomaro go to his house then suddenly.

Tiara : That's all bye bye! (Hehehe I wonder if someone do Misora Inaho x USApyon.)


End file.
